


KyoryuHogwarts

by Aniku1992



Category: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniku1992/pseuds/Aniku1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story will have different drabbles of the Kyoryugers in the Harry Potter Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After a match

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters from Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger or Harry Potter if they show up.

After a Qudditch Match  
The syltherins had just won their match against the Ravenclaw team and Ian had just gotten off of his broom to change out of his quiddtich robes when he noticed Souji still on the field looking at the stands. Ian walked back out to the field broom over his shoulder and bent down to whisper in Souji’s ear.  
“Something the matter boy?” Ian asked scaring Souji  
The young Ravenclaw turned to glare at Ian before going back to look at the stands. “Nothing is the matter Ian.”  
“Oh then why are you still on the quidditch pitch when you could be changing?” Ian stood up straight waiting for Souji’s answer  
Souji gave Ian a side glance. “Because I wanted to be on the pitch longer. That a problem?”  
“Oh no. I was just curious.’ Ian had one hand up in surrender. “Are you going to leave at any time?”  
“When I feel like it.” Was Souji’s answer  
“Oh my. Someone seems to be a sore loser.”  
“I am not.”  
“Then why are you getting defensive about leaving?”  
“Because I like being on the pitch.”  
“Okay.”  
The two then went into a weird silence neither one wanting to be the first to leave.  
“So what are you doing later?” Souji asked trying not to care.  
Ian raised an eyebrow in curiosity. “Well I was going to go back to my dorm room and hang out but if you want to do something else I am all for it.” Ian gave Souji a small smirk  
Souji clicked his tounge and turned to go to the Ravenclaw changing rooms. “Like I would want to do something with you.”  
“Your tone says otherwise.” Ian said with a teasing voice and followed Souji to the boy’s changing room.  
“Right.” Souji rolled his eyes and entered his changing room.  
Ian was about to join Souji but got a shoe to the head for his attempt.  
“Go to your own Changing rooms.” Souji said getting his shoe back  
“Aw but why can’t I hang out in here?” Ian asked rubbing his head.  
“Because your clothes are in your changing room and you can’t summon your clothes while out of class.” Souji pointed out going to change behind a curtain.  
“Oh really?” Ian took out his wand and waved it. “Accio clothes” Ian’s clothes came flying over to him and into his hand.  
“That’s against the rules!!” Souji shouted looking from behind the curtain  
Ian just shrugs and goes to a different curtain section to change and laves his robes in the changing room for the elves to get it. Souji comes out changed as well and goes to put his clothes in his locker and left the tent. Ian catching up with his broom in hand. The two walked in silence to the broom shack before Ian spoke up  
“So about hanging out later?” Ian asked  
“No.” Souji responded  
“Eh why not?”  
“Because I don’t want too.” Souji said putting his broom away.  
Ian went to trap Souji with his arms on either side of Souji’s head and leaned down to whisper in Souji’s ear again. “Are you sure about that, Souji?”  
Souji shivered as Ian whispered in his ear and bite his lip to stop them from quivering. Souji did want to hang out with Ian but he didn’t want to be flirted with like all the other girls. “I am sure.”  
“Doesn’t sound like it.” Ian dropped an arm to wrap it around Souji’s waist. “I only want to hang out with you. Nothing wrong about that is there?”  
Souji turned to look behind him at Ian and had a slight blush on his face. Souji was having a battle inside his head on whether to take Ian up on his offer or not. Ian kept quiet while he waited for Souji to answer. Ian leaned his head on Souji’s shoulder enjoying the blush on the boy’s cheeks.  
“If I say yes will you let go?” Souji asked  
“Maybe… I do like this postion.” Ian leaned in a little more so he was really hugging Souji.  
Souji’s blush deepened and turned away from Ian. “I will agree only if you let go of me.”  
“Okay!” Ian smiled and released Souji already missing the boy’s warmth against him. Ian grabbed Souji’s hand and lead them back to the castle. “I know a good place we can hang out.”  
Souji followed behind Ian slightly missing the man’s body heat as well. “It better not be a broom closet or you will be sorry.”  
“It’s not. Plus I have more class then that.” Ian said with a pout  
Souji ignored the pout and went to make sure he was walking side by side with Ian, their hands still intertwined. The afternoon was looking to be an interesting one for the two boys.


	2. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy realizing that she is in love with one of her best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger.

Amy’s realization  
Amy had seen that Ian and Souji were both happy together along with King and Utchy, but felt sad when she realized she didn’t have anyone special to ccall her own like her male friends did. Amy sighed as she closed her transfigurations text book to look out the window of the school Library. Amy wondered if there was a special someone out there for her.  
Yayoi had been looking for Amy since she noticed her friend was slightly down in the dumps. Yayoi wanted to try and see what was wrong. Going to the Library Yayoi spotted Amy looking out the window with her head on her book.  
“Amy-san.” Yayoi asked quietly trying not to scare Amy  
Amy looked up and gave a small smile to Yayoi. “Ah hi Yayoi-chan. What’s up?”  
Yayoi took a seat across from Amy and looked at her friend with concern. “I noticed you seem a little down lately. Is something the matter?”  
“Eh.” Amy sat straight in shock. “No there is nothing wrong. Why would you say that?”  
“Well you are always looking at Ian with Souji or Daigo-san and Utchy-san with a sad expression. I just wanted to know why?”  
Amy shoulders slumped down in defeat. “I guess you caught me. I like seeing those four in a relationship but I can’t help but wonder if there is someone out there for me to be with.”  
Yayoi went and took one of Amy’s hand into her own. “I am sure you will find someone like that soon Amy-san.”  
Amy looked back at Yayoi and then realized something.. Yayoi was so cute when she was smiling and was wondering what her lips were like. Amy blinked then looked at her hand in Yayoi’s hand. Amy had a slight blush when she realized she liked Yayoi more than a friend…  
Amy gave Yayoi a slight smile “Yeah I guess so… Um, I think I should go see Souji-kun and King about something. I will see you later.” Amy grabbed her school supplies and made a bee line for the door. Amy needed help figuring out how to go about asking Yayoi out and what to do with her crush.  
Yayoi watched as Amy ran out the door and tilted her head. Yayoi thought Amy was acting strange again but let her be for now. Amy would ask Yayoi for help if she needed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review..


	3. First meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daigo had been sorted into Gryffindor and enjoying brekfast when something catches his attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters form Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger or Harry Potter if they are mentioned.

Daigo had just gotten to Hogwarts and was having a blast. He was eating lunch with his fellow Gryffindors when he saw a first year Ravenclaw girl scream about a flying lizard in the hallway. Daigo noticed a second year Hufflepuff student jump out of his seat and leave. Being ever curious Daigo jumped from his seat as well and went to go see about the flying lizard. Once in the hall he saw the Hufflepuff student pet the lizard to calm them down.   
“Cool lizard! What’s his name?” Daigo asked sneaking up on the second year.  
The second year jumped and was about to take his wand out when he noticed it was only a first year asking about his lizard. “His name is peteragodon. He is a type of satanic leaf gecko. I found him at the pet store in Diagon Alley. He was the only gold colored one.” The second year explained.  
“That’s AWESOME!!! I have a lizard too! His name is Gabutyra and he is a red tegu lizard. I found him in the same place you did.” Daigo smiled and went to go pet the lizard. “Want to hang out with my lizard sometime peteragodon? I know Gabutrya would love a new friend.”  
The lizard made a noise in agreement making Daigo smile even more. “Sweet! He will be so happy!”  
“You can understand my lizard?” the second year asked.  
“Yeah! It’s how I knew that my lizard would be my friend. By the way my name is Kiryu Daigo, but most people call me King! You can call me King too!”  
“King-dono? That is a weird name… My name is Utsusemiaru. Nice to meet you King-dono.” Utsusemiaru bowed slightly.  
“Wow you sure have a weird way of talking… also you have a long name.. Can I call you Utchy?” Daigo asked  
“Utchy? I guess you can call me that…” Utsusemiaru said confused.  
“Great! Utchy it is! Care to come by my common room say tomorrow after classes? That way Gabutyra and Peteragodon can have fun before curfew.”  
“Sure thing, King-dono” Utchy said with a smile.  
“Sweet see you then Utchy!” Daigo waved and went to go tell Gabutyra about his new play date.  
“Strange child but full of spirit.” Utchy looked at Peteragodon. “I think this will be a good friendship. Don’t you agree, peteragodon?”  
The lizard nodded glad his human had a new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review to tell me how I am doing with these drabbles or if you have your own ideas for Kyoryugers at Hogwarts?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy is tired of dealing with King and his daydreaming and finally does something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger or Harry Potter.

Making King realize his feelings  
Amy was in the common room getting really annoyed with Daigo, her fellow Gryffindor. He has been day dreaming for the past 2 hours straight and it was getting annoying.  
“King!” Amy yelled  
Daigo blinked and turned to look at Amy. “Yes?”  
“You were day dreaming again.”  
“I was? I thought I was doing my homework?” Daigo was confused  
Amy groaned and face palmed. “NO you were not doing your homework. What were you day dreaming about?”  
Daigo takes a few second to think before saying. “Utchy.”  
Amy groaned. “King!!!”  
“What? Did I do something wrong?” Daigo was confused  
“Yes! This is the sixth time in the last 2 days that you were daydreaming of Utchy.”  
“Eh really? I didn’t know I was doing it that often. Is there a reason for it?”  
Amy moves one hand to under the table and reveals a giant paper fan and smacks Daigo with it. “It’s called love!”  
Daigo rubs the spot where Amy hit him. “Love?”  
“Yes you are in love with Utchy! Now go find him and Make out with him!” Amy stands and point to the entrance to the common room.  
Daigo looks at Amy then to the entrance and shrugs. “Okay!” Daigo gets up and runs to the door and leaves the common room/  
Amy sighs and slumps into her seat. “King you are an idiot.” She mumbles to herself before continuing on her own homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read, Review, and add your own ideas of what the kyoryugers should do next in Hogwarts.


	5. Prank masters vs Potions Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daigo, Ian, Go, and the twins are scheming for a new prank but don't know who to prank until the realized just the perfect person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the charater from Kyoryuger or from Harry potter. I just have some neat ideas. Send in a request in the comments below if you have any other ideas the Kyoryuger gang can do while at Hogwarts.

Hogwarts Prank Crew VS Potions Master  
Daigo, Ian, Go, and the Weasly Twins were all hanging out in an abandoned classroom going over their latest prank idea.  
“Alright minna! So who are we pranking next?” Go asked his fellow pranksters.  
“I say Draco. He has been a pain in the rear with his talk of how his daddy will hear about one thing or another.” Ian groaned  
“Why not Dumbledor?” Fred asked  
“Gred, that wouldn’t work. He likes our pranks.” George told his twin.  
“I got it!!” Daigo Shouted  
The pranksters turned to Daigo to hear who they should prank.  
“Professor Snape!! He doesn’t seem to like us Gryffindors very much.” Daigo said to the group of mostly Gryffindors  
“Brilliant Idea King!” The twins said together.  
“So how shall we go about pranking our favorite professor?” Go said with a smirk  
“Well he is the potions master here.” Ian said having his own smirk.  
“Hey Fred, George. Still got some of those fireworks from Zonko’s?” Daigo asked the twins.  
“Of course.” Fred said  
“We never leave home without them.” George finished  
“Awesome!!! We shall pull our prank tomorrow during potions.” Daigo smiled at his friends. “Since me and Ian have potions together. We can put the fireworks in the potion of another student.”  
“Eh but I want to be the one to do it!” Go whined.  
“Why can’t we do it? They are out fire works.” The twins said together.  
“Because King and I are less likely to get in much trouble. Me because I am from Snape’s house and King because he is a bit of an idiot.” Ian told the group.  
Daigo just nodded along with Ian’s explanation. The rest pouted before agreeing to let Ian and King pull of the prank.  
“I want pictures though!” Go told the older buys.  
“We will get it them. Promise!” Daigo said to Go.  
“We can’t wait to see how it goes.” Fred said  
“This should be fun!” George agreed.  
\--The next day in Potions—  
Daigo and Ian were seated next to each other finishing up their potion when they looked at each other than to where Snape was. Seeing the mentioned man was at the back of the class judging a Gryffindor potion rather harshly, Daigo and Ian nodded and got to light two of the fireworks Fred had given the two of them. Daigo had tossed his into a Syltherin cauldron two seats down from him. Ian threw his into a Gryffindor cauldron right next to where Snape was and waited for the results.  
Two seconds later the fireworks went off and caused the potions to explode causing a the potions lab to be covered in potion including the professor. Daigo and Ian made sure that all the other students were protected from the blasts  
“WHO CAUSED THIS MESS!!!” Snape yelled at the class.  
The entire class shook their heads including Daigo and Ian. Snape looked at the two friends and glared.  
“You did this didn’t you!” Snape accused Daigo.  
“Eh? Me? I was working on my potions professor.” Daigo said acting dumb.  
“Yorkland!” Snape glared at Ian  
“Oh my. I was helping King with his own potion. I have no clue why that happened.” Ian said with a shrug of his shoulders.  
“Well someone has to explain who did this and one of you better start talking.” Snape glared  
As he was glaring the effects of the two messed up potions started to show and the professor was now dressed in bright pink robes and had orange hair along with a blue beauty mark on his cheek. Daigo and Ian clapped a hand over their mouths as they saw the professor’s attire changing. The class took one look at their potions master and everyone busted out laughing. Daigo and Ian joining the class not 2 seconds after. Snape glared at his Gryffindor and Slytherin class before summoning a mirror to see what was so funny.  
“BOTH OF YOU HAVE DETENTION WITH ME AFTER CLASS!!!” Snape yelled once he saw the results of the explosion.  
“But professor… We didn’t… do anything…” Daigo said in between laughing fits.  
“I DON”T CARE YOU ARE TO CLEAN THIS MESS NOW!!” Snape then stalked to the door leaving the lab and the laughing class to see Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledor about crazy students.  
Daigo and Ian were asked to see Dumbledor and explain what happen in the labs. The two said that they were only trying to finish their potions for Snape. They didn’t know fireworks were thrown into the cauldorns. Dumbledor nodded ecusing the two boys. Once out of the headmaster’s office the two made a bee line to were their friends were waiting and were laughing at a prank well done.  
The prank was talked about for three weeks after the incident and the pranking group were still smiling about it even after not getting caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send a comment if you have your own idea of what you think the kyoryugers should do?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting here so please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
